


Doppelgangers and Theatre

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Gudako really should have thought that Saber Faces phrase should have been a warning.
Relationships: Arjuna/Gudako
Kudos: 7





	Doppelgangers and Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

They had to run while they could. It was unfortunate, but completely hilarious to note when on the verge of hysteria and determination to make it to the next sunrise that the doppelganger effect was truly universal. Chaldea was used to meeting people that looked eerily identical to another. It happened before with what is collectively known as the “Saber Faces” of Chaldea. It was considered normal that Artoria in her many, many variations would look the same with possibly a little differences due to clothing, hairstyle or in few cases age when she was summoned in various classes. Nothing too odd considering that a knight’s training covered a lot of things when it came to weapons at the least. Even Mordred made sense as the son of Artoria there was no reason they wouldn’t look like their father.

….it was everyone else that came in with near identical features that had them coin the phrase as they say.

First there was Jeanne and her created variations. Artoria was a little uncomfortable with it and the only words they received was “That Caster” so obviously it was just a coincidence. It would have counted like that if they didn’t include Okita. And then some more later. Even from _space_ of all places.

They were ready to just coin it and be done with it. After all if it were just Artoria as herself, they could consider her the Artoria collection much like they do the variety of Cu Chulainn and the Gilgamesh crews as the Cu Collective and the Gilgamesh Collective respectively.

And here in the middle of nowhere as far as Gudako could tell, she had never been to India but by now it all looked the same to her as she ran for her life not from an enemy Servant, but the people of the village they just entered. Apparently she may have been running fast enough for a human – the many, many times she had to hoof it on foot and her exercise bonding with Sparticus meant she would never be out of shape – but it was clearly not fast enough when the sound of horse hooves entered the occasion. She was swept up in the arms of her Servant and then he took them far faster than any living creature aside from their usual enemies could match.

.

* * *

.

A lot of miles away, Gudako believed that oddly enough it was easy to get used to the absurd. Like the fact that she knew she was at least a hundred miles away from that village. As well as the fact that she missed it when she was let out of her Servant’s arms even when he carried her because she was in danger just by associating with him. Gudako had no idea what type of legal practices the people here in this time with it being a minor blip that could turn into a Singularity, she was pretty much just told it would fix itself in no time and that Da Vinci would have Mash research it with her.

“So it looks like you have a body double, Arjuna.” Her Archer was positively not happy about this. Not when she knew that Karna was ready as backup today and would see just what the False Arjuna was doing for his brother’s name and image.

“We have an imposter that believes he can get away with being a master of demonic beasts. Beings that were not known in any of the history of my country.” And yes he did look pissed with how that posture turned itself stiff, imposing, and more noble at once.

“Do you think he’s related to you?” Gudako didn’t think it was the case, but then again there could have been one relative that didn’t fit in with the family. After all looking how long it took Arjuna and Karna to get along at this level meant it was always possible.

“There is no one in my family that has done such heinous deeds as sacrifice the daughters of the village to the beasts for more power.” His absolute frigid tone in this heat cutting like knives. Gudako shrugged it off, she had to at least ask when it came to these things.

“Right, so any ideas on how to handle the Arjuna Face?” Gudako would rather solve the problem instead of get killed for doing her job. Not like the attempts were anything new by now. Arjuna made a face that was gone in a split second, but it was one that Gudako would treasure in her mental photo album forever.

“Master… how well can you play an instrument?” His tone very much said he had a plan.

“I am ridiculously bad at most of them, but alright with a flute. The only thing I could play in highschool.” And a credit harder to get than she expected.

“Well Master, it would seem our cover as traveling musicians is going to be possible then. All we need are the intruments and costumes.” He said it so matter of fact that Gudako had to balk.

“Wait don’t we need more than that.”

“Of course.” Gudako was relieved, he was getting the fact that they didn’t need to go so far. “I will make the instruments myself. Our costumes would be better matching as we look nothing alike.”

“Matching?” Gudako was pretty sure she sounded dumb just repeating him now, but she was still getting over the fact that she and Arjuna were going to be performers. Together too.

“We will be inferred to be married of course, but it appears we will need better makeup and accessories to sell the idea.” Gudako almost let loose an embarrassing squeak right there.

“But.. but..” She didn’t even know what she was protesting here. Not now.

“Do not worry, Master. I am the one that will be doing most of the playing. Your job is to look out at the crowd to check for anything suspicious. Such as the fool whom has stolen my face.”


End file.
